Drakon
Drakon (ドラコン, Dorakon; Hebrew for "Dragon"), real name unknown, is a well-renowed Mage, as well as a member of the Magic Council, functioning as one of its newer members after the Dragon's Attack, and later being promoted to the 5th Seat, after the Fiore Branch's invasion by the Euryale Family. Initially, Drakon was a test subject under the title of Experiment No. 07: Draco (試作数七:竜座, Shisaku Kazu Shichi: Ryūza), being one of the first 10 people to undergo a special experiment to improve equipment for future soldiers whom are people incapable of fully harnessing Magic, but unlock their latent potential via special equipment. She was the first success, and quickly gained recognition from the likes of the Rune Knights and Wizard Saints, eventually becoming known as Mage Knight (魔導騎士, Madō Kishi), for her prowess in utilizing her equipment. Appearance Drakon is a slender young woman, possessing a slim figure, with medium sized breasts, pale skin, as well as long pink hair, tied in a long ponytail using a yellow ribbon, that reaches passed her rear, as well as possessing bangs, and a single hair strand standing upwards, more commonly known as an "ahoge". Her eyes are blue, with black pupils. As for attire, during meetings with the other Magic Council members, or when not in combat, Drakon wears a brown buisness suit, with her name tag, with a skirt, and dark brown shoulders. Under it, she wears a white shirt with a collar, as well as a black tie. She has light purple leggings, and wears brown boots. Personality Equipment Arc Box (アークボックス, Āku Bokkusu): A special tool, created as a form of Magic Item version of Requip, allowing items to be stored within it, and used later. However, it only functions on items that are mostly formed from Eternano Microbes, as they are split into millions of small drones to enter the cube, condensed into a pocket dimension. As such, it is primarily used by Drakon for to store her Armaments. She is capable of opening the box, allowing her Armaments to materialize onto her body, forming from Eternano Microbes and taking their appropriate form, and then sealed again upon Drakon's command. The Arc Box, however, isn't especially durable, and can be easily destroyed, and if so, then the equipment stored will be released from it. Blade-type Armament: Ascalon (刃型武装・勇竜剣 (アスカロン), Hakata Busō: Asukaron lit. Blade-type Armament: Majestic Dragon Sword): Drakon's primary weapon, and one of the latest technological achievements of the Magic Council Research Facility. It is a mechanical weapon, one of the "Armament" (武装, Busō) series, whose composition is mostly composed of Eternano Microbes, all conjoined together with Drakon's own magical power, keeping it in a solid state. It has the appearance akin to a katana, but the blade is much larger, and bulky, while the hilt is longer, allowing to be wielded with both hands, with a purple cloth tied around the hilt. It also possesses a white sheathe. Ascalon is a powerful blade, and due to being forged primarily from Eternano Microbes, is very light, despite its size, but also very durable, and capable of repairing itself by absorbing magic energy, either from Drakon herself or stray eternano, though that can take time depending on the damage, and its blade is extremely sharp, along with its light weight, allows it to be swung with great speed, and force. In addition, Ascalon possesses several unique mechanisms to allow for more versatility in combat, most commonly involving it changing form. Ascalon, by gathering magic power from stray eternano or Drakon, allows Drakon to utilize her own unique branch of Sword Magic, thus artificially granting her magic. *'Revised Arms: Ascalon' (改武装・勇竜剣 (アスカロン), Kai Busō: Asukaron lit. Revised Arms: Majestic Dragon Sword): The primary mechanism of Ascalon, "Revised Arms" allows Ascalon to seperate its Eternano Microbes that make up its form, and by reattaching itself in the correct manner, allows Ascalon to change shape, essentially appearing like a mass akin to sand grains changing shape. This grants Ascalon more versatility in combat, each form may change Drakon's entire fighting style, but can become useful during some combat situations. **'Gun Form': Ascalon's blade flattered, and becomes bulky, becoming essentially a gun barrel. It still possesses the guard and hilt of a sword, and by aiming at her target, and then tightening her grip on the hilt, Drakon fires blasts of highly condensed magic power. Small traces of Eternano Microbes within the blasts allow momentary control of their trajectory, lowering the probability of missing. **'Whip Form': Not much different from its primary form, but still requires the reshaping of the Eternano Microbes. Essentially, Ascalon's blade splits into multiple seperate sections, all conjoined by a single string, forged from a high concentration of magic power, making it especially durable. Due to the high concentration of magic power involving its form, when the whip makes impact with anything, it emits a powerful burst of magical power, powerful enough to dent metallic armour. **'Gauntlet Form': While her Draco Scale already grants Drakon a pair of gauntlets, Ascalon can still change form into a pair of solid gauntlets, complete with claws, and its construct stretches all the way to her shoulders, thus they cover her entire arms. While worn, Drakon's attacks become stronger, each strike releasing a shockwave of magic power, enough to send her foes flying. In addition, they grant an extra layer of defense, and allow Drakon to manipulate her magic power on a basic level, and by doing so, grants her access to Formula, projecting magic seals that grant enhancements to her attacks, both magical and otherwise. **'Staff Form': As the name implies, Ascalon's entire form becomes a staff, longer than Drakon's entire body, and is wielded with both hands. It is incredible durable, due to its long length forcing the Eternano Microbes to stretch out, and thus are closer tight together than in any other form. On its ends, it can release bursts of magic energy, firing in a straight line or simple blasts. ***'Gungnir' (グーングニル, Gūnguniru): By channeling magic power throughought the entire staff, Ascalon's staff form glows bright blue, and becomes more akin to a spear, gaining a sharp end on both sides. It is meant to be a last resort moving, using up more energy than recommended by Drakon. Infact, this isn't a mechanic implemented into Ascalon, but something that Drakon found and exploited with its mechanism to absorb and store magic power. It is also used not often because it needs to be thrown, thus leaving Drakon temporarily unarmed. Once thrown, Ascalon gathers additional magic power from stray Eternano, becoming much larger and powerful. It essentially becomes powerful enough to pierce through virtually any defense, magical or otherwise, shattering it to bits, followed by an enormous explosion of pure magic power being unleashed all at once. After being usedm, Ascalon returns to its standart form, and remains unsuable for a short period of time. Armour-type Armament: Draco Scale (鎧型武装・竜鱗士 (ドラコ・スケール), Kōkata Busō: Dorako Sukēru lit. Armour-type Armament: Dragon Scale Knight): Despite being referred to as "Armour-type", Draco Scale is more akin to protective gear. The most prominent piece if her long, light pink trenchcoat, while wearing a purple attire under it with a collar, with a long cloth inbetween her legs. On the sides of her waist, Drakon possesses protective, metal gear attached around her waist like a belt, as well as gauntlets on each hand, and her dark purple shoes are coated in protective, metal gear. Like every other gear in the Armament series, Draco Scale is composed mostly from Eternano Microbes, including the cloth of her clothing. As such, the Eternano Microbes always have an effect on Drakon's body, the most prominent being the phenomenal boost to her physical attributes, allowing her to move faster than a normal human, make her skin tougher than usual, and grant her enough physical strength to crush metal with her bare hands. In addition, when injured, the Eternano Microbes also repair the damage done to Draco Scale, and Drakon, allowing her to heal at an accelerated rate, effectively regenerating. Though the regeneration's speed and effectiveness purely depend on how much power Drakon has to give them in order to function properly. A unique function of Draco Scale is its ability to allow Drakon to absorb stray eternano and manipulate it almost indefinetly, yet still not fully capable of using them for spells, unlike Ascalon's assistance in using Formula and Sword Magic. *'Revised Arms: Malkuth Drakon' (改武装・鎧鱗の白竜士 (マオカス・ドラコン), Kai Busō: Maokasu Dorakon lit. Revised Arms: White Dragon Knight's Scale Mail): When in danger, or when absorbing too much magic power, Drakon is capable of initiating an "upgrade" to Draco Scale, done by giving out an output of magic power, and giving the command "Evolution" (進化, Shinka). When done, the Eternano Microbes immediately begin to change shape at a rapid pace. Her cloth changes form, becoming metallic in apeparance, while the metallic gear expands onto her body. The process may take a few minutes, but the intense aura of magic surrounding Drakon during the transformation makes it difficult to get near her. Malkuth Drakon, the upgraded form of Draco Scale, is Drakon's most powerful armour at her disposal, and most powerful gear in the Armament series. It is ranked as an S-Class Magic Item. Drakon's maximum output when utilizing all her gear is typically 80%, but with Malkuth Drakon active, her output skyrockets to a full 120%, allowing her to perform feats such as break the sound barrier when moving at incredible speeds, crush and destroy nearly anything with her incredible strength, and even emerge unscathed from most attacks. All of her weapons also become significantly more powerful than before, remaining the same in appearance, but much more powerful in their attacks. The same applies for every other ability she possesses, every spell and techniques. However, the form can only be maintained for ten minutes at best, due to the high output having a strain on Drakon's body. The magic power she emits from her armour slowly tearing her body apart, and could destroy her body if she isn't careful. Shield-type Armament: Garmr (盾型武装・獄門壁 (ガルム), Jungata Busō: Garumu lit. Shield-type Armament: Hell Gate Shield): Unlike her other Armaments, Garmr is considered unique in that it doesn't have any physical form. Rather, it is more comparable to a "force" that is active within every one of Drakon's gear. Because Drakon's magic power is always presence, and forms an invisible aura around her, Garmr is meant to take advantage of that, solidifying the magic power of her aura into a defensive barrier, done so with modified Eternano Microbes spreading from her gear into a specific area of her aura, and within seconds, creating said barrier. It can be willingly projected by Drakon to defend from an attack, but is mostly an automatic response, activating upon reflex to anything defined as a threat to Drakon. However, the solidified barrier created also blocks Drakon's own attacks, as such she mostly keeps it turned off, and willingly activated it herself in combat, so it won't interfere in her own attacks. Powers & Abilities Way of Combat Physical Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: *'Sword Magic: No Breaks' (剣の魔法・無隙, Ken no Mahō: Musuki): Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Magical Abilities Trivia *Drakon's appearance is based off of Signum from Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha. *Drakon's stats are: Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Mage Category:Holder Mage Category:Knight Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Female Category:Females